


Papa and Daddy Were Fighting...

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Giving Birth, Implied Mpreg, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Omega Dick Grayson, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick's pregnant with twins and all he and Jason do now is fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I never posted this?!!?!?! But I wrote it!?!?!
> 
> Thanks to Comicbook_Geek_Fanatic5000 for asking about it, otherwise I probably never would have posted it!

Thomas sniffled sadly, clutching his stuffed animal and petting Chase who was curled next to him, shaking.

The puppy didn’t like yelling. Thomas didn’t like it either. Especially when it was Daddy and Papa.

They’d been fighting a lot, ever since New Year’s Eve. 

It was April now. 

Daddy was always stressed and upset and Papa was rarely ever home anymore. He came home every other night to tuck Thomas in and he always called him every day.

After spending an hour fighting with Daddy on the phone first.

A tear dripped down Thomas’s cheek as Daddy and Papa got louder and he whimpered, clutching his stuffed animal and Chase closer.

“Just shut up!” Daddy screamed. “Why are you even here?!”

“For my son!” Papa roared back.

Daddy’s laugh wasn’t the happy, funny one Thomas was used to hearing. This one was mean. Scary.

“Oh, your son, right.” Daddy was really angry tonight. “Funny! He wasn’t your son when he broke that vase last week!”

“Daddy said he wasn’t mad about that,” Thomas whimpered.

“What the fuck is your problem, you ass?!” Papa shouted. “I thought you wanted me to be part of this damn family!!”

“I did!” Daddy screamed back. “But that was  _ before  _ you started bringing Red Hood home with you!”

“I didn’t do  _ shit _ !” Papa roared.

“I had one rule!” Daddy was really angry. He sounded like he was gonna cry. “No guns! What if Thomas had found it?!”

“I keep them locked up!”

“You keep one taped to the bottom of the kitchen table.” Daddy was crying. “You’ve been coming home drunk! High! What kind of example are you setting for  _ my  _ son!?”

“Why don’t we discuss the  _ real  _ reason you're pissed, asshole!” Papa snarled. “It’s because I found someone better, isn’t it?!”

“You cheated on me!”

“And can you blame me?” Papa let out a loud, dark laugh. “I found someone who wasn’t as big a fuck up as you are!”

There were a few more screamed words and Thomas thought it also sounded like Daddy was throwing things before Papa shouted a few more mean words before the front door slammed and the penthouse became deathly still.

Trembling, Thomas slowly climbed out of bed and opened the door, toddling down the hall to peek around the corner. 

Dick was seated on the couch in the living room, head in his hands. He was crying.

“Daddy?” Thomas whispered, not sure if he was gonna be yelled at too.

Dick sniffled, lifting his head to gaze over at Thomas though he was still crying.

“Hey baby,” he whispered, giving Thomas a weak smile. “Come here.”

Thomas made his way over and crawled up on the couch, leaning into Dick’s side and letting the heavily pregnant Omega pull him close.

“Why were you and Papa fighting?” he asked, gazing up at Dick. The acrobat sniffled, drying his eyes on his sleeve.

“We just had a little disagreement, pup,” he told Thomas.

Thomas gaze down at Chase who had followed him into the living room before he looked back up at Dick.

“Is Papa gonna leave forever?”

Dick frowned. “What? What do you mean?”

“Are you and Papa not in love anymore?” he asked, bottom lip beginning to shake. “Cause, cause Papa told me about bonding marks and he said you only ever bond with someone you really really love and-and you and Papa aren’t bonded and now you’re fighting and Papa hasn’t been living here anymore and-”

“Hey, hey,” Dick said quickly, pulling Thomas close. “Shh, calm down pup. It’s okay. Papa and I are just having a little disagreement, but we’ll make up.”

“But you’ve been fighting since New Year’s,” Thomas sniffled. “And that was  _ forever  _ ago and now Papa’s never home and you’re always angry at him and-”

“Do you want me to explain what happened?” Dick asked quietly, rubbing Thomas’s back.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, gazing up at Dick and frowning.

Dick sighed. “You remember how I stayed home with you and Lian and Papa went to a party with Uncle Roy?”

“Yeah?” Thomas replied. “Did Papa do something bad?”

Dick leaned back on the couch. His stomach was hurting and he tentatively placed a hand on his belly. He technically wasn’t due for another two months, but Thomas had come early too.

He missed Jason, suddenly. And as he was trying to explain it to his son, he wished they’d talked instead of screamed.

“Not really,” Dick replied softly. “Papa just had a lot to drink. And when he drinks, sometimes he has too much and he doesn’t think right.”

“Did Papa fall in love with someone else?”

“He did,” Dick said quietly, even though that wasn’t completely true. “And when I went to pick him and Uncle Roy up after Uncle Timmy got here to watch you…” Dick sighed. “Papa wanted to bring the other Omega home. He said he was...in love with her.”

“So Papa is leaving?”

“I don’t know, baby,” Dick said softly.

“I miss Papa,” Thomas said.

Dick nodded. “So do I.”

 

……………..

 

“We’re getting married.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” he said, giving a weak laugh. 

The She-Omega stared at Dick and his belly in disgust. “Wow, he’s really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” she shoved her way into the apartment. “Listen, slut. Jason’s mine now. He doesn’t love you.”

“Okay, I think you need to leave,” Dick said calmly. “You’ve over-”

He gasped lightly when she thrust a pack of papers into his chest. “Divorce papers,” she declared. “Jason’s already signed them.”

“Jason wouldn’t do that,” Dick said firmly. “We might be fighting, but he would still come to me in person.”

The other Omega smirked. “Wow,” she drawled. “You’re just as delusional as he makes you out to be.”

“Is everything alright, Grayson?”

“Oh look,” the Omega said as Midnighter - dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt -  entered the room. He had left Thomas to play with Chase, asking the young five year old to stay where he was and not come out for anything. “You’re just as slutty as he said you were too.”

Tears filled Dick’s eyes and he looked up when Midnighter placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Go play with Thomas,” the Alpha said softly. “I’ll deal with her.” he lightly took the divorce papers and waited until Dick had gone back down the hall to turn to the Omega.

“Tell Jason this,” he said firmly. “I’m coming for him. And if he is not under any spell, I’m going to make him wish he was never born.”

The Omega sneered before waltzing out of the apartment. Midnighter closed the door and turned to find Dick standing in the living room, one hand on the back of the couch and the other on his belly.

Midnighter sighed. “Grayson-”

“M,” Dick whispered, eyes wide. “My water broke.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick forced himself to breathe naturally. He clutched Bruce’s hand tightly, swallowing back a scream. It had taken some time, but now Damian and Tim were in the waiting room with Thomas while Midnighter moved off to contact Jason.

“It’s okay, Dick,” Bruce murmured, using his free hand to stroke Dick’s hair off of his forehead. “Just breathe.”

“He cheated on me, Bruce,” Dick whimpered, crying out as another contraction hit, even as the doctor roamed around, taking his time to prepare. “Jay cheated and now he wants a divorce and he’s going to leave me with three pups and-”

He cut himself off with a loud scream as he was overwhelmed with the urge to bare down. The sound, at least, got the doctor to move and soon enough, the man was perched between Dick’s legs, reaching inside.

“If you feel the need to push, Mr. Grayson, let me know,” the doctor said, looking up to give Dick a reassuring look. “You’re close.”

“Everything is going to be okay, Dick,” Bruce soothed. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I’m only twenty,” Dick sobbed. “I can’t have three kids, I-”

“Shh, shh,” Bruce whispered as Dick broke down. A moment later the acrobat whimpered, instinctually spreading his legs a little more.

“I need to-”

He didn’t get to finish. The doctor understood. “It’s alright. Push.”

Bruce helped Dick sit up enough to bear down, screaming and throwing his head back as his body was engulfed in firy agony. Tears raced down his cheeks. This wasn’t  _ right _ . It wasn’t supposed to be Bruce next to him, it was supposed to be Jason.

“You’re close, Mr. Grayson,” the doctor said, drawing Dick out of his thoughts. “The first pup will be here soon. One more push and they’ll crown.”

Dick nodded, clutching Bruce and looking up at the man for reassurance. Bruce gave a short nod and with a final breath, Dick pushed hard, screaming. All too soon, his cries were echoed by that of a baby and he slumped backwards, gasping loudly.

“Easy, Dick,” Bruce soothed, stroking a hand through Dick’s sweaty hair. “One down. One to go.”

“Alive,” Dick rasped, looking up at Bruce. “Pup. Is-is pup alive?”

“She’s alive,” Bruce confirmed. “She’s-”

Bruce cut himself and Dick, still panting and in pain, slowly turned his head to find what had drawn Bruce’s attention.

Tears filled Dick’s eyes for a reason other than pain.

Jason was dressed in scrubs and looked like shit. His long hair was greasy and pulled under the hat he’d been given and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days.

“Hi Dickie,” Jason whispered, moving to stand next to Dick as the doctor instructed Bruce on how to cut the umbilical cord.

“Jay?” Dick whispered, tears dripping down his face. “You’re...here? B-but you wanted a divorce.”

Jason shook his head. “I didn’t,” he soothed, reaching out to stroke a hand through Dick’s hair. His voice was raspy. Like he hadn’t had water in months. “The Omega forged my signature. She was using me. Hypnotism. A new supervillain.” he gave Bruce a knowing look as he took up Dick’s hand. “I’ve already missed the birth of our son,” he whispered. “I will not miss this one.”

Tears filled Dick’s eyes and he sobbed. “Stay,” he begged Jason, squeezing the Alpha’s hand. “Please stay. I love you. I don’t want to fight anymore.

“I don’t want to fight either.” Jason smiled. “I love you too.”

 

…………….

 

Tim and Damian were trying fruitlessly to entertain Thomas but the little toddler refused to look at either of them from where he was seated on Damian’s lap, staring with wide eyes in the direction his daddy had been taken.

Finally, he twisted around to look up at Damian. “Is Daddy gonna be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Tim replied. “It’s just time for your siblings to come.”

“But Daddy was in pain,” Thomas insisted. He let out a sigh, looking back towards the door.

“Well,” Tim began to explain. “Sometimes when babies are born-”

He was glad when Thomas cut him off. “Papa!” the five year old cried. He climbed off Damian’s lap and all but ran to where Jason had just come through the doors.

“Hey buddy,” Jason said quietly, lifting Thomas up and holding him close. “What’s up?”

“Why are you here, Papa?”

“Cause Daddy had your sisters,” Jason replied. “I wanted to be here.”

“Even after you crudely cheated on Grayson?” Damian declared as he and Tim walked over. “Leaving him and calling him a-”

“I didn’t cheat,” Jason said softly. “I was drugged. Hypnotism.”

“Did you say sisters?” Tim asked, changing the subject. “I thought Dick was having a boy and a girl.”

Jason shrugged. “Turns out we were wrong. Two girls.”

“Are you and Daddy gonna keep fighting?” Thomas asked.

Jason sighed. “No buddy, we’re not,” he replied. “Daddy forgives me and I’m going to try very very hard to make it up to him.”

“So are you gonna come home?”

“Course I am,” Jason said with a smile. “Daddy might just make me sleep on the couch for awhile.”

Thomas giggled. “We could make a fort!” he declared. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “Can I see Daddy now?”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Jason replied with a smile. “But let’s just give Daddy a second, okay? Cause he’s gotta feed your sisters, first.”

Thomas groaned impatiently.

 

…………….

 

“Hey Thomas,” Dick said quietly, two bundles of newborn pups in his arms, one in each arm, as Jason, Tim, Damian, and Thomas finally came in.

“Hi Daddy,” Thomas said, carefully crawling up next to Dick when Jason set him down. “Are these my sisters?”

“They are,” Dick said with a smile, quietly thanking Jason when the Alpha helped to adjust his hospital gown from where it was slipping down his shoulder. “We have Catherine and Mary.”

Thomas frowned. “Why?”

“Well, Mary was Daddy’s mommy’s name,” Jason replied, reaching out to stroke a finger over Catherine’s cheek. “And Catherine was the name of the woman who raised me.”

“Oh,” Thomas said, nodding. He looked up at Jason. “You promise you’re gonna come home?”

“Of course I am, buddy,” Jason said with a smile.

“And you and daddy aren’t gonna fight?”

“No more fighting,” Dick declared. “We’re a family. From now on. No more fights. No more leaving.”

It wasn’t totally true. The no more fights part. Jason knew he was going to have to do a lot to make it up to the Omega and he knew there were going to be a few tears a ways down the road.

But he wasn’t going to leave and as he looked down at Dick and his three pups, Jason knew he was right where he needed to be. Dick had been right. He had been bringing Red Hood home, even before the drugging and hypnotism.

As Dick looked up at him with a gentle smile, Jason swore he was going to be the best Alpha he could. Better than his father.

Starting with bonding with Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
